Term of Endearment
by xin79
Summary: What happens when Matt accidentally calls Nadine by his special term of endearment for her in front of the MSec Staff. A response to a prompt.
**Note:** ** _Enjoy and review. I'm accepting prompts by the way. Give this pairing a chance._**

 _Prompt: Special Term of Endearment_

The first time it happened they were alone in the confines of Matt's car. The moment he had blurted it out it was too late to take it back. He was sure she heard.

She was never one of those types. Her preference and manner of relationships were her personal business. Oddly enough, she had grown accustomed to it. Sometimes, she would even say it back much to his delight. He would try to pretend he was not happy with it, but the smile plastered on his face would grow bigger the moment those words left her lips. It would almost always earn her kiss and for that, she doesn't mind. Deep down, if she was willing to admit, she likes it.

 _Hon._

A word so simple it's not even on the dictionary. Sometimes when she sees he is having a bad day, she would just send him a text message just saying that word and he would instantly reply that he is ok. With a smiley face no less. An uncharted territory even for her.

But now they were not alone and the faces of those around them was one of confusion. Almost worthy of a press conference. Matt's eyes were about to pop out of its sockets and all of sudden, the conference room they were in seemed like it was stuck in time.

Blake was halfway in motion, the envelope he was about to put down still occupying his hand as he tried desperately to keep the shock out of his face. Jay's was one of amusement. He knew something was going on between his bestfriend and senior, but he didn't want to meddle until both were ready. Though meddling in privacy seemed like a great idea compared to where they were now. Daisy across from Jay stood still, unsure entirely of what to say or how to react. Madam Secretary for her part was utterly at a loss for words looking at Matt and her chief of staff beside her, mouth a gasp seeming like words were entirely stolen from her by the wind.

 _"Hon, where's my pen?"_

A sentence uttered in the midst of a casual conversation, too preoccupied with the crisis at hand Matt totally forgetting that they were not alone. They were not exactly keeping their relationship a secret, it's just that they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while, two months to be exact. It was not formally discussed between the couple that they would proceed as such but rather, it was a decision brought about by natural progression.

The last two months had been one full of discoveries. He never knew Nadine was such a great dancer up until he took her to a concert and for her part, she never knew Matt could play the guitar until she visited him at his apartment unexpectedly one time. Both were horrible cooks but Matt more so than her, at least her food was edible. Another spice she did not expect was that Matt was a fluent in French especially in the midst of their intimacy and there after. She quite liked it. They too often disagreed but mostly on what tv channel they should watch or who's turn it was to do the dishes.

More and more, Matt was becoming an integral part of her life and for him, Nadine was becoming an important consideration to all his plans (short term and long term).

So when those words left his mouth, Nadine did not feel a sense of betrayal or shame. Instead, she felt like a huge load was taken off her.

" _Smooth sailing Hon._ " Tipping her toe she whispered to him as she planted a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth at the same time, handing him her pen. Before he could react, Nadine strutted confidently out of the conference room, a huge smirk playing on her lips as she listened to the rest of them recovering their bearings.

"Did what I think happened just happened?" Elizabeth said finally turning to Blake still unable to comprehend the situation.

"Yes, I think so Maam." He replied slowly, grabbing the chair beside him and sitting down.

"So." Jay started giving Matt a slap on the back. "How are you doing _Hon_?"

The room erupted into a laughter with a few fits of _Congratulations_ and _I knew something was going on_ thrown his way. Matt let out a sarcastic laugh as he reached for the folders and the pen, exiting the room as well as he went out and searched for Nadine, the small smile finally appearing on his face.

He found her looking through her files in the cabinet inside her office, her back towards him. Reaching softly, he circled her arms around her waist, pressing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"You aren't upset with me right?"

"If I was, what would you do?" She asked playfully, moving ever so slightly so she could see his eyes. Nadine we thoroughly amused he can see but she was going to milk the situation for what it's worth.

"I'd kiss you all over until you won't be able to take it." He said wagging her eyebrows at her. Before he could duck, Nadine swatted him with the envelope she was holding. But that did not make him loosen his hold against her. Instead, he held her tighter.

"And what makes you think I'd allow you to do that." She asked feigning annoyance.

"Honey, you should know by now you are under my spell." Before she could react, his lips were on hers and for a few seconds she forgot where they were. All she could think of was the softness of his lips, his intoxicating smell and mostly, just being in his arms without the worry of getting caught.

"Come on guys you two are disgusting. Keep it PG for christ sake." Jay hollered as he passed by Nadine's office, can't helping but let a small smile appear on his tired face.

"You are just jealous I have a beautiful woman here with me Jay." Matt shouted back still holding Nadine by the waist.

"I second what Jay said just so you know." Blake replied without skipping a beat as he entered her office setting down the folders he was carrying on top of Nadine's desk. "When you're done with all of that" he gestured at their current state. "Madam Secretary wants you to review these."

Nadine could not help but give him an eye roll which earned her a smirk from Blake as he exited the room. From a distant they both heard the younger assistant that he was happy for both of them.

Now alone Matt looked at her slightly loosening his grip on her waist.

"I'll see you tonight then." Nadine said as she straightened his tie.

He nodded stepping back to give her her space. As he was about to leave her office, Nadine caught his arm. Before he could react, her lips was on his. It was chaste but worthy with promise.

They did not see each other for the rest of the day but surely, it was a good day.


End file.
